


Pride

by Sira



Series: Little One [3]
Category: For All Time (2000)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-12
Updated: 2012-11-12
Packaged: 2017-11-18 12:59:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/561312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sira/pseuds/Sira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>3rd part of the 'Little One' Series</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pride

**Author's Note:**

> All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

He knew when she couldn’t sleep, even when she tried to pretend she was. It was her back, it was constantly hurting her these days. 

He had already told the little one she should hurry a bit, but he knew they still had at least three weeks to go.

“Sit up,” he said, lighting the candle on the nightstand.

“I didn’t mean to wake you,” she said.

Sitting up himself and helping her into an upright position, he kissed her gently.

“You didn’t. And now get out of your nightgown.”

“Charles.”

“Out of it.”

She wasn’t coy but some things were deeply ingrained into her very being. Still, she didn’t protest when he helped her out of her gown. He rested on his knees behind her. 

Dear god, he loved her hair, the rich tresses falling freely over her back. Lifting the mass of hair over her shoulder, his hands trailing down her chest, he allowed himself to palm her breasts for a moment. They were heavy, swollen and desire welled up in him. 

Laura was glowing with pregnancy, and he couldn’t get enough of touching her, looking at her.

Reigning in his feelings, he began massaging her shoulders, her back, her moans quiet but full of thankfulness.

Once she was fully relaxed, he rested his head on one of her shoulders, reached around her, looking at her naked belly. There rested their little one, and although he’d mourn this time, he couldn’t wait to get to know her. He let his hands rest on the swollen flesh.

“Let’s hope your mother is right, little one.”

“With what?” Laura asked.

“That you’re a girl. I ordered the cutest baby dress for you. You’ll be the most beautiful baby girl in town.”

“You did?” Laura was surprised, sounded touched.

“Everything for her. For you."

This family, Mary included, made his life complete. He would give his life for them.  
The baby moved, the taut skin moving for a moment. Putting his hand on the spot, feeling their daughter, he smiled.


End file.
